


On These Ashen Wings

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal transformation (dragons), M/M, allusions to mpreg (via egg-laying), explicit m/m, sort of dub-con at one point, very temporary character death.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, a bitter war was fought between two great dragons—brothers: Deioryn who wanted to enslave the other dragons, and Damos who wanted only to protect them. In the end, Damos managed to seal Deioryn away, but at the cost of his own life. Jared grew up listening to the legends, but as an adult he now pays them little heed—until he runs into a lone dragon named Jensen who has been Sealed, permanently trapped in his human form because of a terrible crime he committed in the past. Jensen has his own secrets to keep, but as Jared gets to know him better, he soon comes to realize that Jensen’s connections to the ancient legends are deeper than he is willing to admit—and war may be closer than any of them ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On These Ashen Wings

  
  


  
I wanted to challenge myself this year, so my goal was to pick a story where I could use teqnuiqes that I have never used before. I have made plenty of Photomanips before, I have used my camera to capture my images but I have never made dragons before, and I have never sat down to draw something from scratch and have it colored in Photoshop. So I though picking a dragon story would be something I could like to try.

I was lucky to get my first pick, which happened to be "[On These Ashen Wings](http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/60471.html)" by [](http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/)**sinestrated**.  
  
**Title:** On These Ashen Wings  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
**Words:** ~42,000  
**Warnings:** Animal transformation (dragons), allusions to mpreg (via egg-laying), sort of dub-con at one point, explicit m/m, very temporary character death.  
  
**Summary:** Long ago, a bitter war was fought between two great dragons—brothers: Deioryn who wanted to enslave the other dragons, and Damos who wanted only to protect them. In the end, Damos managed to seal Deioryn away, but at the cost of his own life. Jared grew up listening to the legends, but as an adult he now pays them little heed—until he runs into a lone dragon named Jensen who has been Sealed, permanently trapped in his human form because of a terrible crime he committed in the past. Jensen has his own secrets to keep, but as Jared gets to know him better, he soon comes to realize that Jensen’s connections to the ancient legends are deeper than he is willing to admit—and war may be closer than any of them ever imagined.

  
I have never worked with [](http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/)**sinestrated** before, and was worried that she would be discouraged when she saw my first, less than impressing tries to draw a dragon. I did explain to her that I had never done it before, that I wanted to try, and that if I didn't succeed, I would make her a nice photomanip instead.  
  
Lucky for me, she let me try all I wanted, and didn't once express frustration with me.

  


  


I have basically used 3 different techniques in these pieces.  
  
I drew dragons by _skecthing them on paper and then scanning them in_ and color then in photoshop.

Then I found images of landcape to put them in, and used _filters and adjustment layers_ to make that landscape fit with the drawings of the dragons.  
  
  
  
And then I needed to make pictures of the boys, and this too had to look like drawings/paintings. I knew that I wouldn't be able to draw them and then color them, and have it look good, so I decided to go for _paintovers_ with these.

  
  


\- paper and pensil  
\- Photoshop CS5 and CS6  
\- Wacom bamboo pressure sensitiv tablet  
\- Google and plenty of tutorials on how to draw dragons, how to draw dragon wings, how to color in photoshop, how to make leathary looking wings in photoshop etc.  
\- heavy use of mixer brush tool.  
\- picture of Jensen and Jared.  
\- Picture of mountain landscape and forest landscape.  
\- fonts: Mailbomb and Evanesence.

\- click on the images to see them in full size -

[](http://i906.photobucket.com/albums/ac262/BflyW/BigBang/6946bf74.jpg)[](http://i906.photobucket.com/albums/ac262/BflyW/BigBang/ab52cf6b.jpg)  
Due to the story, I've tried to make Jensen look a bit older and sicker, while I've tried to make Jared look young and more 'soft'.  
  
[](http://i906.photobucket.com/albums/ac262/BflyW/BigBang/34df9991.jpg)  
  
[](http://i906.photobucket.com/albums/ac262/BflyW/BigBang/1745b405.jpg)  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
[](http://sinestrated.livejournal.com/60471.html)  
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
